Surrender
by FunshineXD
Summary: "Your army was defeated, Skyworld is in ruins, your people slaughtered at my hands, including your precious Pit, and you failed your duty as a goddess!" This is all your fault!" Surveying her surroundings Palutena knew Medusa was right. She had failed. She had failed miserably and was going to pay the price.


Surrender

The war was definitely getting worse. Palutena was in her temple watching Pit through the mirror pool, which she had nicknamed her "All-seeing eye". Frowning in concentration she tried to get a better view of Pit. His image flickered in the pool before becoming clearer. Palutena winced as Pit took another hard blow.

"_Hang in there Pit!" _Palutena communicated telepathically.

"I-I'm trying!" Pit said as he barely missed the fire of several Monoeyes, who had gathered around him. He was surrounded. Every time he took out one monster two more would appear. They were running out of options. Fast. Pit had already used his power-ups, Drink of the Gods and power of flight. She couldn't even send in centurions because they were busy protecting the remaining angels from the Underworld Army. The only option left was...

"_Pit, I'm going to pull you out!" _Palutena said, sensing that they were getting nowhere and Pit was tiring quickly.

Just as Palutena was going to extract Pit she heard a deep, echoing feminine voice. It was laughing and seemed to be coming from...everywhere...

"Medusa?!" Paultena asked, in a mixture of surprise and shock, turning around. Unfortunately, that moment of distraction was all Medusa needed.

"AAAHHH!"

"_Pit!"_ Palutena cried, turning her attention back to the mirror pool. She watched helplessly as Medusa as hit Pit so hard he fell to the ground. Planting her foot firmly on his back so he couldn't budge, she tore his laurels off and through them aside, causing Palutena to loose contact with Pit. That also meant she couldn't extract him. Palutena chewed her lip nervously. She couldn't leave Medusa alone with Pit especially in that condition. Medusa looked so...so powerful. Palutena shuddered at the thought that her sister might actually be more powerful than herself. Remembering that Pit was on the roof of the temple, Palutena warped to him.

"Well if it isn't Pretty Palutena?" Medusa spat, her voice tainted with jealousy at 'Pretty Palutena', "Are you finished hiding in your temple?"

"Don't talk to Lady Palutena that way!" Pit commanded. He charged at Medusa with his blades facing forward hoping to stab her.

"Do you really think your _toys_ can stop me?" Medusa laughed before flicking up a reflective barrier at the last second, which Pit ran straight into. He was blown back twenty feet straight at a marble pillar. Groaning, he fell to the ground. He was dazed, and didn't make a attempt to get up. Either that or he was unconscious.

Palutena griped her staff tighter, and turned pale at the sight of Pit. Was that blood leaking from the heap Pit had collapsed into? The Light Goddess gathered energy into her staff, and quick as light she shot balls of pure light energy at Medusa. Just as quickly, Medusa teleported away and re-appeared behind Palutena. Turning her staff horizontally Medusa hooked it underneath Paluena's chin, pulling the staff towards her, causing Palutena to choke. The Light Goddess struggled to breathe.

"Leave. Her. ALONE!" Pit yelled through gasps. His left hand clutched a gash on his right side while he used his free hand to pull himself up against the pillar. Blood stained the whole right side of his toga, and was already forming a puddle around him. He had landed on his own blade. The blade lay on the floor a few feet away from Pit. It was covered in blood, pieces of cloth and skin clinging to it.

"You just don't give up do you?" Medusa sighed impatiently, thinking for sure that Pit would have been finished after that. Dropping Palutena, she formulated a dark aura around her left arm. Palutena sat rubbing the red spot on her neck where Medusa's staff pressed, and drawing in shaky breaths. Slowly Medusa raised her arm, bringing Pit up with it.

"Argh! Let me go!" Pit growled, struggling to break free from the dark energy's grasp. He clawed at his neck, as if someone was choking him.

Medusa laughed at how pathetic he looked. "Some hero," she snorted, "You couldn't even protect your goddess. Let alone keep your vow to protect the humans." The Dark Goddess delivered a hard kick to Palutena's side, who squeaked when the air escaped her. Watching Pit's enraged reaction just made her laugh harder. "Lets see how useful you are as a pile of stone!"

Pits eyes went wide. She wouldn't do that would she? Medusa made her way over to Pit, smiling evilly, as if this was something she would enjoy, which being an Underworld Goddess she probably would.

"NO! Medusa don't!" Palutena cried. But it was too late. Medusa grabbed Pit's head and forced him to look straight into her eyes. They glinted ruby red for a second before turning him to stone. Pit, now just a lifeless statute fell to the ground harmlessly in front of Medusa.

"There, that's better," Medusa said casually, as she polished her nails on the statue's shoulder for extra effect.

"You monster!" Palutena seethed in disbelief. Secretly Palutena knew she could revive him. She had enough power to warp him to safety, and then she would get Pittoo to take him back to the Rewind Spring, just a quick dip in-

"It'll never work," Medusa smirked, her arms crossed and looking smug.

"What? What do you mean?" Palutena asked, genuinely surprised.

"You can't save him." Medusa said plainly, as if it was obvious, and she was trying to explain to a five year old.

"What? How did you-," Palutena demanded, shocked that Medusa knew what she was planning. "Why?"

Medusa smiled cruelly. "This is why." Medusa raised her leg and kicked Pit, now just a stone statue, powerfully, sending it plummeting towards the ground. It shattered upon contact.

Palutena's jaw dropped. There in a pile of stone rubble lay her hero, shattered beyond repair. This was all her fault. He had tried to protect _her, _and now he was gone. Tears slipped from the goddess's eyes as the realization sunk in. Without him the Underworld could win, in fact they probably would. He was the only thing stopping them from winning.

"Feeling a little inadequate Palutena?" Medusa mocked, echoing the time Palutena said that to Viridi at the Rewind Spring.

"How did you know?" Palutena said quietly, almost in a whisper.

Medusa pouted in mock hurt and sadness, "Have you forgotten that we ruled Skyworld together? Did you not grow close to me, and trust me, and love me like a sister? All those years have paid off." Medusa continued with satisfaction at the surprised and hurt face coming from her sister, "You, my sister, are as easy to read as a book. I knew just turning him to stone wouldn't be enough. You would, and had, found a way to save him. I could see it in your face. Did you think that I actually cared for you before? You, being my greatest opponent, made me need to find a weak spot. So I pretended to care for you so I could learn your secrets. You were always soft Palutena. Too trusting. You _let_ me see your emotions and know you inside out. After that I was able to predict your every move, every thought. Not so wise now, are we _Professor Palutena_."

Palutena stared daggers at Medusa. What she said had stung. Trying to mask her emotions Palutena gritted her teeth and replied, "You will pay."

"Oh, will I?" Medusa teased as her body flickered and disappeared, narrowly avoiding being hit with Palutena's staff. Palutena stood in the center of the roof, right in the middle of the sun design, frantically looking around for Medusa. Five rays "shone" out of the center, each fading away between two pillars. Five Medusa's reappeared, one on each beam of light. Medusa and her duplicates held their staff's Skyward. The sky turned blood red and menacing clouds rolled in, blocking the sun and shrouding the land in an eerie darkness. Thunder cackled overhead, threatening of a storm. Bolts of black lightning struck their staff's, giving Medusa, and her clones, an immense amount of power. Taking aim at Palutena they released the energy in a beam.

Palutena screeched in agony as the electricity made contact with her. The five Medusa's fused back into the original. Medusa walked up behind Palutena.

"I was always more powerful." Medusa gloated. Palutena just breathed heavily groaning in pain.

"Surrender." Medusa demanded, slowly walking around Palutena. Stopping in front of Palutena's face she repeated her demand;

"Surrender." Palutena turned away, biting her lip and trying to force the tears not to come.

"Surrender." Every time Medusa said it, it felt like she was being stabbed. _I failed..._Palutena thought, blinking her eyes to rid of the tears.

"Surrender." Medusa said getting impatient. The tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision. _I failed...I failed...I – _

"Why are you so defiant!" Medusa yelled furiously, "What do you keep trying to protect?! There is nothing left! Your army was defeated, Skyworld is in ruins, your people slaughtered at my hand, including your precious Pit, and worst of all you failed your duty as a goddess to protect the humans! There is NOTHING left! You failed!"

Surveying her surroundings Palutena knew she was right. The smell of smoke and blood hung in the air. The screams of angels could be heard amidst the flaming homes. In the sky centurions fell and monsters took their place. And it was all her fault. Her duty was to protect Skyworld and Earth, but she had failed. She had failed miserably.

Slowly letting the staff fall from her hand, Palutena whispered, "I surrender."


End file.
